love in an instant
by hioebis
Summary: sequel to happiness, pairing f/k, don't have to read happiness to understand this, though. a little interval with his twinstar leads kamui to certain decisions.


Love in an instant  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, all are they Clamp's T.T. This is sort of a sequel to 'happiness', but it isn't necessary to read the other one to understand this. I know my writing and summary and disclaimer suck, but hey, I wanted to be in a good mood because it's Seishirou's 37th birthday today. *happy*  
  
(***)  
  
He liked it.  
  
The fresh air in the Park, the scent of flowers that reminded of his childhood and the green, accompanied by the knowledge that he was alone, undisturbed.  
  
/Subaru.../, he thought, smile going unnoticed even by himself.  
  
His quiet, sad friend had promised to visit them this afternoon when they met shortly today, and he looked forward to it. After all, Subaru was the only best friend he had left.  
  
He'd been surprised, actually, to see him once this... relaxed? Could you call it that? It seemed to Kamui almost as if he'd been a little less depressed today, his usually pale face slightly more colored than any other time he'd ever seen.  
  
Subaru said nothing about it, so he didn't want to ask for the reason, because that was a good thing. He wanted everyone to be happy, no matter how, no matter why. Just like...  
  
'Kotori, you too, I've always wanted you to be happy, too...' he whispered softly to the grave in front of him, keeping his mind carefully blank to not sink in misery yet again.  
  
(***)  
  
'She will be happy once she stops worrying about you. About us.' A familiar, soothing voice that recently had been linked to fear and pain sounded at his ear and he turned, left suddenly even by the strength to bolt or to run.  
  
'Fuuma..' he whispered, huge liquid lavender eyes quivering with thousands of emotions before he, at last, looked to the ground, not wanting to see the mocking smirk that followed all his nightmares on his... best... friend's...face...  
  
It all but completely caught him by surprise when suddenly, a warm mouth was over his own, slender fingers twined in his hair.  
  
And he did not struggle, but only closed his eyes, letting the tears fall, fall on the other's marble white skin. He could feel a warm tongue hesitating at his lips, asking, demanding, and he opened them willingly, letting him explore, take what little he had been left with, his own tongue reluctantly, but slowly, twining with the intruder while he cried, silently, silenced by the lips on his own, and dreamed. Hoped against all reason that it - the love and warmth of the kiss and the embrace - was real, real if only for one moment.  
  
He gasped when, finally - but it was too short, oh so short - he was released, and he heard the breath of the angel.  
  
Subaru's defeated and desperate eyes flashed before his own orbs and he noticed that he was shaking.  
  
/Yes, our personal angels. Of death./  
  
A hand clasped over his mouth in horror of what he had just allowed to happen, what he had done, and before he knew it himself, he was running, not seeing the mockingly curled lips of his twinstar but unable to make it go away from behind his closed eyes.  
  
Like always...  
  
Startled, long fingers slowly went up to touch his own lips, almost feeling a lingering bit of warmth and the honey taste of the boy there.  
  
'Don't tell me that you don't like him.' His companion said, a dark shadow in his back, and he knew without turning around that he was shaking his head, smiling.  
  
'Away from my sister's grave.' Was his only answer, and he was rewarded with a soft chuckle and the scent of sakura.  
  
He stood there a little longer, thinking and delighting in the soft chipping of birds. Then he smiled again.  
  
'I have never said anything like that, Seishirou.'  
  
(***)  
  
Tired, Kamui wandered into his bedroom like a ghost, preparing for sleep - it was dark already. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that Subaru had been right early that evening when he talked to him. He didn't regret to have... kissed him, and he... /wanted to feel more, more of him./ And so, it was alright.  
  
His true wish was to be with him, just a little longer, because he... loved... him...  
  
Shy and embarassed, still reluctant to admit it even to himself, he bit his lips. / his lips on his.../  
  
Oh God...!  
  
He nearly cried out in surprise as arms came from behind to embrace him, but one hand clamped down on his opening mouth, stifling the sound.  
  
He flushed.  
  
He felt flushed.  
  
When Fuuma bent down to take away his palm, only to replace it with his lips and, using both arms, started to carry him to the general direction of his bed, violet lagoons widened in fear and shock.  
  
And then, he closed them.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I'm no good at writing fluffy fics, but so what? I liked that one almost as much as 'happiness'. (Yeah, go, hioe, if no one's gonna like your fics, at least you yourself have to like it. ^^°°°°°) 


End file.
